


Operation: Wingman

by RidiculouslyOverObsessed



Series: The Bechloe Kiss AU [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I'm still sobbing over it and this is my way of dealing with it, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe kiss fic, but yeah those guys too, idek if there's a ship name for theo and chicago yet??? thecago??? chiceo???, turtle city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyOverObsessed/pseuds/RidiculouslyOverObsessed
Summary: Seven years of pining and unsaid feelings has gotten them this far, but when they run into two people having similar problems, both Beca and Chloe seize the opportunity to finally get what they want the most: each other.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, theo/chicago
Series: The Bechloe Kiss AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064570
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Operation: Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> It's been two days since the Bechloe kiss was leaked and I'm still sobbing, that's normal right???  
> Anyway, it gave me the idea for this fic and now I lowkey ship Theo and Chicago for some reason so here have my brain nonsense. I can't tell if this is any good because my brain has died and is still a gooey mess, but at least I can say more than "oh my god..." now!
> 
> Thanks as always to RJ for your help in making my brain semi-coherent enough to write this
> 
> Checkout my tumblr @ridiculously-over-obsessed for more of me DYING over the kiss

“Hola!” A man that Beca had never seen in her life approached the Beca as she followed the Bellas out of the air hanger after the riff off, making her jump slightly.

“Uh… hola, um… no hablo-” Beca really wished at that moment she’d paid more attention in her high school Spanish classes,

“Bonjour, Ciao, Ingleses, Konichiwa, Sa-na-ma-na-ma?” As the man grinned, Beca realised that he was trying (and failing) to be funny.

“You’re English. Hi.” Beca gave him an uneasy smile, the Bellas walking a few steps ahead and then waiting for Beca, Aubrey with a huffy look on her face. She hated having to bask in her loss.

“That’s right I saw you do the soundcheck, um, thing that you guys…”

“Yeah. The riff-off thing.”

“The riff-off.”

“I don’t know why we keep challenging people to those, we never actually win…” Beca prayed that Aubrey hadn’t heard that last remark, because if she had she’d pay for it later.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, tapping her foot as she looked at her watch. What had gotten into those girls? Beca was chatting it up with some skinny dude that had been sat with Khaled, and Chloe was deep in conversation with the soldier that had greeted them on the airstrip. It was one thing when they were mooning over each other, but quite another when they were delaying Bella time to moon over other people.

“I’m Theo.”

“Beca.”

Beca shook the outstretched hand, noticing the sad look in the man’s eyes as he glanced over her shoulder. Frowning she turned her head to see Chloe and Chicago, suppressing a sigh as her heart pounded. Of course Chloe was flirting with the big soldier guy with his rippling muscles.

“You okay dude?” She asked, turning back to him, trying to ignore the disappointment and aching of her heart.

“Y-yeah. It’s just… it’s nothing.” Theo shook his head forcing a smile as he looked away, a realization hitting Beca.

“Wait… do you like… what’s-his-face, the army guy?” There was a smile on Beca’s face half teasing, half sincere.

“What, no!” Theo blushed, “You’re- I-”

“Dude, breathe.” Beca laughed a little, “The redhead he’s with? I um… I get it.” It was Beca’s turn to blush a little, admitting out loud to what she had been hiding from for nearly a decade.

“Oh.” Theo looked a little taken aback, but a smile crept onto his face, “Sucks for both of us then huh?”

“Not necessarily.” Beca grinned, “I have a proposition for you.”

“A proposition?” Chicago frowned, a soft smile on his face. Chloe had seen Beca talking to Theo and it made her guts twist. But then she noticed the way that the soldier had glanced at the lanky music exec and she’d had an idea.

“What if we work together, flirt a little to get them jealous, talk to each other’s crushes and try and sell the other?” Chloe beamed.

“Are you serious?” Theo frowned, “That’s mad…”

Beca nodded, “I know. But it’s just mad enough to work. Are you in?”

“I’m in.” Chicago nodded.

“Ladies!” Aubrey’s tone of voice caused both Beca and Chloe to turn on their heels, knowing better than to try and push it any further when she was in alpha-pella mode, “Flirt on your own time, let’s go!”

Beca and Chloe nodded to the men they were talking to, a sly grin on both of their faces as they rejoined Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas, the captain hell bent on rubbing the other performers faces in the Bellas success from here on out.

Chicago escorted them to the hotel, Chloe deciding that the lobby would be the great setting for the first stage of her plan. As the tall soldier checked the Bellas in, Chloe leaned on the desk, raising an eyebrow:

“So how about them Cubs?” She smirked, as Chicago looked confused, not understanding what was going on.

“Them Bulls? Deep pan pizza? Chicago?” Chloe gave him a pointed look, gently nodding towards Beca who was pretending not to watch them interact, her stomach churning.

“Oh!” Chicago finally cottoned on, “Well I’m from Georgia originally…”

Beca watched Chloe flirt with Chicago, not noticing as she balled up the leaflet in her hand smaller and smaller. The sooner she got her plan with Theo going the better, otherwise she was going to have to keep watching this sort of shit. She watched as Chloe gave the stupid soldier heart eyes as he prattled on about something no-one cared about, feeling her stomach tighten as she watched Chloe put her hand on his stupid muscles.

“Oh, hey guys, we have our own rooms!” Chloe called, snapping Beca back into the moment.

“Wait really?” Beca frowned. The idea of spending a night in her own room, in her own bed, for the first time in seven years kind of freaked her out a little bit.

“Yeah, we don’t have to sleep on top of each other anymore!” Chloe grinned as Chicago raised an eyebrow, “Not in a sexy way… well there was that one time.” She winked pointedly at the soldier, making sure Beca saw it. Beca felt like she was gonna barf.

As she went to unlock the door to her hotel room, Beca felt Chloe tap her on the shoulder. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she turned to face her, forcing a warm smile onto her face.

“You okay?” Chloe asked, “With us not sharing a room I mean. It’s been a long time since either of us had a room to herself.” She raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

“Are you kidding? Being able to lay in a bed without having to fight you for the duvet? It’s going to be the best night sleep I’ve ever had!” Beca wiggled her eyebrows as she teased Chloe who rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, imagine having room to sleep without you star fishing next to me? It’s gonna be so nice.” Chloe gave Beca a playful shove as the brunette scoffed.

“Rude, actually.” Beca unlocked her door, turning to Chloe before she walked into her room, “So you wanna change and then come hang out?”

“Oh obviously!” Chloe grinned, turning to enter her own room, “Though the other Bellas might wanna hang out too…”

Beca sighed dramatically, “Fine… I suppose…” She turned to Chloe, a soft smile on her face, “I’m glad we did this. Performing with the Bellas again, the USO Tour, some time away from the stress of jobs, and vet school.”

“Me too.” Chloe smiled back, “Now go get changed so we can go eat candy and watch Aubrey try and figure out how to beat the other groups without instruments.”

Beca waved to Chloe as she disappeared into her room, shutting the door and leaning against it with a heavy sigh. The thought briefly crossed her mind that maybe she should just come out and tell Chloe how she felt, but she shook her head. It had been seven years of pining and wanting Chloe in a way that she hadn’t even admitted to herself for a long time. The thought of that feeling going unrequited made her feel more terrified than she had at any other point in her life, and watching Chloe with Chicago? It made Beca even less certain about her plan.

Chloe dropped her bag on the end of the bed, sinking onto the edge with it. Maybe there was an easier way to do this? Part of her hated pretending to flirt with anyone but Beca, but at the same time she’d been flirting with the brunette for such a long time and nothing had come of it. Maybe seeing her flirt with someone else would help Beca figure it out, or at the very least consolidate the fact that the brunette clearly didn’t feel the same way about Chloe. Besides, Chicago was nice enough, and that Theo guy seemed okay, there was nothing stopping her help two other people get a little bit of happiness. 

* * *

After a disastrous end to their first performance of the tour, the Bellas needed to regain some ground with DJ Khaled. It was Emily’s genius idea to go to the fancy hotel across the street in their sluttiest outfits and crash whatever it was he was doing, show him that they were just as cool as the rest of them.

After an awkward moment when Chloe had pushed Beca out of the sight of Theo by her boobs, cupping them in her hands as she seemed to momentarily forget where they were and what they were doing before Aubrey had found them, they found themselves in Khaled’s sweet, Theo apparently waiting for them with a coy smile. He shared a look with Beca, a grin on his face as he invited them in, giving them a quick tour of the apartment.

“What is this terrifying situation?” Beca gestured to the buzzing death trap behind Theo.

“My face?” He asked with a slight frown, Beca smirking.

“No, not your face.” Beca smirked, an eyebrow raised, sensing Chloe twitch next to her, “That.”

After a brief exchange over the dangers of a travelling apiary, Theo beckoned to Beca to show her something behind the curtain.

“Just Beca.” Theo grinned as Chloe went to follow them, “I promise I’ll bring her back in one piece.”

Beca followed him to the recording deck that was set up, letting out a low whistle, “She’s a beaut!” She grinned, fighting every natural instinct she had to stop herself from running her fingers across it. You never missed with another producers set up.

“You wanna try it out?” Theo offered, noticing the way that Beca twitched.

“No! I couldn’t possibly!” Beca excitedly sat in front of the kit, pressing play on the loop that Khaled had left on, “I can’t believe you’re letting me touch this!”

“Are you kidding me? You’re doing me a favour with Chicago, the least I can do is let you play around with this.” Theo grinned.

Beca nodded, no longer really listening as she could feel all her creative instincts kicking in, playing with the loop as she layered vocals, a soft smile on her lips as she lost herself in the moment. Theo picked up a spare pair of headphones as he listened to the sound Beca was creating, his jaw dropping as he realised just how talented Beca was.

He listened for a few moments, subtly pressing the record button. After a few moments he decided to leave Beca to it, figuring now was a good opportunity to talk Beca up to Chloe. He found the redhead ordering herself a drink.

“Hey! Chloe, right?” He smiled, leaning against the bar next to her.

“Yeah! You’re Theo, the music producer guy?” Chloe beamed warmly. An excellent opportunity had just fallen into her lap to talk Chicago up to Theo, “Where’s Beca?”

“Oh, she’s playing around with Khaled’s mixing deck, I think we’ve lost her for a while.” Theo chuckled.

“Yeah, that sounds like Becs.” Chloe laughed.

“You’ve known each other a long time huh?” Theo asked, “You must be really close.”

“Yeah, she’s great.” Chloe nodded, “She’s been my best friend for so long… we even share a bed back in New York.”

“Oh?” Theo frowned slightly. It seemed weird that Chloe hadn’t made a move if they were sharing a bed.

“Yeah, it’s a tiny studio, but it works. Apart from her sharp toenails and her star-fishing. Oh, and she has the _worst_ morning breath!” Chloe smiled, rolling her eyes a little, trying to steer Theo’s attention off the brunette and onto the soldier she knew liked him.

“Huh…” Theo nodded, “But she’s really talented, and she’s got that snarky funny thing going!” He was going to have to try harder than he thought to sell Beca as someone that Chloe should see as more than a friend.

“Yeah… but then you’ve got Chicago who probably has great toenails, and with all those muscles he’d be great to curl up in bed with…” Chloe was still grinning as she tried to change the topic from Beca, who was normally her favourite person to talk about.

“I mean sure, if you like muscles.” Theo swallowed as he tried to keep the idea of the strong arms of the soldier wrapped around his waist from his head, “But Beca’s got some, and she’s the perfect size for a little spoon!”

“Sure, but she kicks in her sleep.” Chloe frowned. It bothered her that this turtle man was thinking about Beca like that, “And Chicago’s tall enough for you to be the little spoon. Everyone wants to be the little spoon.”

The conversation probably would have continued in this frustrating vein had Aubrey not accidently set the suite on fire, a series of unfortunate mishaps leading to a smashed window, sprinklers, and a room full of bees. It took Chloe roughly shaking Beca’s shoulder to get the brunette to realise what was going on, totally lost in the music.

“Becs we have to go; the place is on fire!” Chloe exclaimed, shaking her.

“What?” Beca’s focus was pulled out of the music at last as she looked around bewildered, “How did- we really can’t go anywhere can we?” She sighed as Chloe tugged her to her feet, following the rest of the damp, disgraced Bellas out of the suite.

* * *

After what had been an incredibly disastrous night, a call from Stacie introducing them to Bella, the newest member of their family had reminded them why they’d done this in the first place: to be with family. So, after switching musical numbers and re-working the choreography, the Bellas began to wow the European audiences, every performance better than the last. Finally, they landed in France, two performances to go before Khaled made his decision as to who would open for him. Chloe and Chicago were talking easily as they walked through the lobby, having become fast friends during their plot to set the other up.

“Is it hard being away from your family all the time?” Chloe asked after she sheepishly set down a glass of champagne that was _not_ free.

“Yeah, but the army is like my family too, but I don’t have to explain that to you, do I?” Chicago grinned as he noticed Chloe watching Beca, able to sense just how deeply Chloe felt for the short brunette, “How’s the plan going?”

“Um, it’s going.” Chloe shook her head as she returned back to her conversation with the soldier, “But Theo keeps changing the subject to Beca, it’s really annoying.”

“Oh…” Chicago sighed a little dejectedly, “Well I guess you tried…”

“Oh no, it’s not over yet.” Chloe grinned, “By the end of this tour, he’s going to be head over heels for you. I’m a _great_ wingwoman.”

Chicago laughed, realising Beca was glaring in their direction, “Quick, touch my arm in that way that Beca really hates, she’s looking.”

Chloe laughed as she stroked his arm, feeling Beca’s eyes burning into the back of her head as she did so. Okay, maybe teasing Beca like this was a little mean, but it was entertaining too.

“Alright, I’m gonna go big you up with Beca whilst you get the Bellas checked in.” Chicago winked, heading over nonchalantly to the brunette as Chloe headed to the check in desk, “Hey Beca, how was the trip over here?”

“It was okay.” Beca shrugged, a small smile on her face. If it weren’t for her pact with Theo, she’d have just ignored him, “I suppose you’re used to travelling all the time though, what with the army and all that?”

“Yeah, but the road is lonely. Sometimes I wonder whether it would be better to have just one place to call home.” Chicago sighed softly, Beca’s jaw tightening, knowing that he meant Chloe.

“There’s something to be said for travelling though. Look at Theo, the guy’s always on the road with DJ Khaled, and because of that he speaks like six languages and knows all the cool, non-touristy places to go to.” Beca frowned slightly, determined to switch the soldier’s focus.

“Sure, but having a home that’s always there, especially with Chloe there to talk to when you’ve had a rough day, someone you know is always going to be in the same place whenever you need her, that’s the dream.” Chicago smiled, wondering why Beca was so focused on Theo as a viable option.

“But imagine travelling the globe with someone who you share everything with, who you get on with really well. Like, imagine it, you’ve got a well-earned break from tour stuff and you’re in Paris or something, and Theo’s there too because of his music stuff, and you can have dinner and fancy French things or something…” Beca ran a hand through her hair, trying to deter him from Chloe onto Theo, “Besides Chloe is great and all, but sometimes that relentless optimism gets a little much…”

“I don’t know, it must be nice to have someone always able to find the silver lining.” Chicago pushed the topic back to Chloe with surprising resistance. He could have sworn their plan had been working way better than this, “Besides Theo is funny and all, but that dry sarcasm is kinda dull after a while… and he kinda looks like a turtle…” Chicago felt guilty about calling Theo a turtle, he was actually really cute, but Chloe was counting on him to help her land the woman of her dreams.

“Hey, he is not a turtle.” Beca lied. She’d thought the same thing herself, but that wasn’t going to help her sell Theo to the soldier, “And the sarcasm thing is vastly underrated, sometimes you need dry humor to make a bad day better.”

Chicago opened his mouth to argue with Beca, but Chloe arrived back with everyone’s keys, handing one to Beca.

“You and I are room neighbours again!” She grinned at Beca, handing her a key.

“Great, I get to hear you snore through the wall again.” Beca rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face.

Chloe just gave her a playful shove, laughing, “Yeah I’m the one who snores. C’mon, we gotta go wash up before our performance this afternoon, or Aubrey will have our guts for garters…”

The following day, the Bellas were walking by the pool, all of them buzzing with nerves. Today was the day that DJ Khaled was due to announce who would be opening for him the following day, and the Bellas seemed to be a shoo in for the spot.

Theo walked over to Beca with an easy grin on his face, enjoying the friendship that he’s found with her as they bonded over what they thought were unrequited feelings but nonetheless persevered in trying to get the other’s crush to see them in the same way.

“Hey, can I borrow you for a few minutes?” Theo asked as he tapped Beca on the shoulder.

“Uh sure, you guys go ahead I’ll catch up.” She smiled at the Bellas as she followed Theo back to the hotel. Chloe’s eyes narrowed a little as she watched them walk off, Theo noticing and grinning.

“Hey, Chloe’s looking. Wanna hold hands?” He chuckled quietly.

“Nope.” Beca grinned, “Put your arm around my shoulders instead, it’ll really wind her up. I’m not good with human interaction so it’ll get right up her nose.”

“Okay!” Theo draped an arm over Beca’s shoulders, glancing over his shoulder, “Oh yeah, she hates that.” He laughed softly as her watched a vein pulse in the side Chloe’s head.

“Told you.” Beca grinned as they entered the hotel, out of Chloe’s sight, “Okay, get off me now.”

“You’re the boss.” Theo took his arm from her shoulder as they walked into a room where soft piano music was being played. Beca was taken aback when she saw that the piano player was none other than DJ Khaled.

Beca could’ve sworn she blacked out when he said he was picking them. They did it, the Bellas had done it like they always had. She couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces when she told them that they’d won.

“Oh my god, thank you so much. You’re not going to regret this, I’m going to go and tell them, they’ll be so excited!” Beca fumbled as she went to set down her over-cherried drink, trying to remember how her legs worked.

“No, Beca, you’ve misunderstood.” Theo said gently as Beca frowned, “He isn’t picking the Bellas, he’s picking you.”

“What? Why?” Beca opened and closed her mouth, trying to understand what was happening.

“In the chaos back in Spain, I went back into the room and pulled your recording.” Theo explained, a soft smile on his face, “You’re amazingly talented Beca, I had to show Khaled what you could do.”

Beca sat there stunned for a moment. No. No way. The Bellas were a family, it was all of them or none of them.

“I’m sorry. I can’t. With all due respect, we’re a family, I can’t just abandon them.” Beca got up to leave, Theo throwing DJ Khaled a look before following her to the exit.

“Beca, Beca wait.” Theo gently grabbed her arm, “This is a huge opportunity for you.”

“I don’t want it. I can’t just turn my back on my family like this.” Beca shook her head.

“I get it, this is a hard decision-” Theo started, before Beca cut him off.

“No. It’s not.” She snapped, “They’re my family. That’s the end of it.”

“Beca-”

“No.” Beca’s eyes were black with anger, “You don’t get it. You clearly haven’t been paying attention. The Bellas are my family. You have no idea what they mean to me. Take no for an answer dude. Seriously.”

“I was just-”

“Just what? Interfering in my life? Just because I’m talking you up to soldier boy because you’re too coward to do it yourself doesn’t mean you know me! The Bellas are my family, you’re nothing to me.”

Beca stormed off, Theo not bothering to follow her. She clearly needed some time to cool off.

When Beca headed upstairs, she paused before going into her room. Part of her wanted to throw herself onto her bed like a teenager again, but she knew she had to talk to the Bellas about all this. She knew her family would back her up, dispel this gnawing sense of disappointment in her stomach that she was making a huge mistake. Hearing noises from Amy’s room, she turned and headed in, knowing that she wouldn’t mind her just walking in (after all she’d been doing it to Beca for years).

“Hey, Ames, can I talk to you?” Beca asked, nodding as Amy gestured to the phone next to her ear. Once she’d hung up, Beca wrung her heads together as she tried to communicate the situation, trailing off as she watched Amy pack weirder and weirder stuff into a bag.

“C’mon, we can change in the cab.” Amy grabbed Beca’s arm and began to lead her down the corridor.

“Dude, what is going on?” Beca asked, her predicament completely forgotten as an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach.

“My dad, he’s got the Bellas. He’s trying to get money off me. We have to go get them.” Amy didn’t turn around as she continued to march down the corridor.

Beca on the other hand froze in her tracks, the colour draining from her face. The Bellas… Chloe… what was going to happen to them?

“Shawshank. I need you to pull yourself together.” Amy turned to Beca and gripped her shoulders tightly, giving her a gentle shake, “Rescue now, freak out later.”

Beca nodded, licking her dry lips as she followed Amy out into a cab and to the docks. It wasn’t until she was rowing them out to the Fat Dingo Bitch that Beca found her words again.

“Remind me why we’re not calling the police? Or Chicago?” Yes, Beca was not the biggest fan of the muscle-bound soldier, or his fondness for Chloe, but right now he seemed like the best option.

“There isn’t time, and besides if he sees the police, he could just take off with the Bellas.”

“Right.” Beca nodded, “Alright let’s do this.”

After they had reached the boat, Beca watched for a second as Amy disappeared below deck, before quickly and quietly climbing the stairs to find the Bellas, her heart pounding as she saw them, shaken up, but otherwise unharmed.

“Guys you know what we should do?” She asked, loud enough for everyone on deck to hear, the Bellas heads whipping around in shock.

“Where did you come from? You weren’t here before!” Hobart yelled, face contorting with rage. Beca swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to hide her fear.

“Yes I was. I’m just small…” Beca, a little shakily, got to her feet, looking to the Bellas as she tried to communicate with her eyes, “Just, if we only have ten minutes, I think we should go out like Bellas and sing _one more song._ ”

There were cries of confusion and resistance as Beca gave them a look. When her eyes met with Chloe’s however, the redhead seemed to understand. There was that connection between them that had existed from the moment they met.

“Guys I just wanna sing so bad!” Beca exclaimed, Chloe putting her hand on Aubrey’s arm as she went to protest again, giving them the same look that Beca was as they got to their feet.

The rest of the experience passed in a haze. Singing Toxic, Chloe giving Beca questioning looks as they passed by each other, Amy bursting through the ceiling in a shower of glass, the explosion, the freezing cold ocean they landed in.

What brought everything back into sharp focus was Chicago putting his hand on Chloe’s knee. The hairs on the back of Beca’s neck stood on end, her hand tightening into a fist as she balled the edge of the blanket in her hand. Chloe smiled at him softly as he left, but her widest smile was for Beca as their eyes met again.

There was nothing like a near death experience to put all of the important things into focus. Beca taking the amazing opportunity that had been laid at her feet. The Bellas moving on with their lives. Chloe getting into vet school.

And for Beca and Chloe, the realisation that things had to be said sooner rather than later.

* * *

Beca would’ve loved nothing more than to pull Chloe to one side and talk to her about everything they hadn’t said for too long now, but there wasn’t time. She had to figure out what she was singing, what she was wearing, the lighting, the sound check, the stage prep… god there was a lot of admin in making music.

Theo approached her backstage, a worried look on his face, “Hey, I heard there was a hostage situation, are you guys okay?”

“Yeah.” Beca nodded, “I mean, we blew up a boat and I have a couple of grazes, but y’know, typical Bella shenanigans.” She shrugged as she chuckled a little.

“I- I really hope this isn’t a normal occurrence for you.” Theo laughed, shaking his head, “Look, about earlier-”

Beca waved her hand to dismiss the apology that was coming, “Don’t. Apologise I mean. I was a dick, and I was in shock at being asked to go solo. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that, I’m sorry.”

“How’s our plan coming?” Theo quickly changed the topic, realising there was nothing more to be said on the topic.

“Honestly? I think we should just go for it dude. Talk to them. Life’s too short for being cautious about it.” Beca grinned, “But after the show. I’m nervous enough as it is.”

“You really think we should just go for it?” Theo asked quietly, blushing a little at the idea.

“Yeah.” Beca nodded, holding out her pinky finger, a stupid grin on her face, “This is so lame, but… pinky pact? After the show, we make our move.”

Theo laughed, linking their pinky fingers, “Pinky pact.” He agreed.

Beca’s heart was pounding in her chest as the lights grew lower, as the call for 5 minutes rang out across the backstage area. Theo grinned at her as he unlinked their fingers.

“You’re gonna crush this Beca. I’ll see you after.”

“Hey Theo?” Beca asked as he turned back, having started to walk off, “Can you do me a favour? I’m- I’m gonna bring the Bellas up on stage. It’s my big break, but I wouldn’t have it without them… can you smooth it over with Khaled after?”

Theo nodded, “Of course, consider it done.”

Beca leant against a stone pillar at the edge of the stage, heart pounding in her ears as she waited for her cue. She wasn’t listening to Khaled’s spiel, her mind only on the possibility of her messing this up. She was terrified to do this without her family.

“I introduce to you to… Beca Mitchell.”

Her legs moved on their own, thankfully, as Beca stepped up to the microphone, hands shaking as she got hold of it, her eyes falling on her family sat in the front row, all beaming at her. That was all she needed. Smiling at them, she took a deep breath, and started to sing.

The experience passed in a blur, the lights, the music, the Bellas all around her as they sang with her, the cheers, whoops, whistles, applauding of the crowd. Beca was completely overwhelmed, tears slipping down her cheeks as she looked out at the audience. They were cheering for her. The brunette still hadn’t really come back into the present until she turned back to the Bellas just in time for Chloe to wrap her in her arms, a huge grin on her face.

“You did it Becs! I’m so proud of you!” Chloe cheered as the other Bellas joined the hug.

There wasn’t a dry eye amongst them as all of them hugged her tight, celebrating the success of their former captain and the way she’d crushed it. They all headed backstage, Beca promptly swept away by Khaled’s team, throwing a look of apology to her family as they did so. Chloe excused herself, seeing that Chicago had slipped backstage.

“Hey!” She grinned as she joined him, “Wasn’t she amazing?!”

“She was incredible!” Chicago beamed back, “So now are you gonna tell her? Like you said you would?”

“I’ve got a better idea.” Chloe raised an eyebrow, watching Beca moving back towards where the Bellas had been waiting for her, “I’m gonna do something crazy. Go stand over there.”

Chloe waited up until the last minute before sauntering towards Chicago, a smirk on her lips as she pulled him into a kiss. He let out a surprised squeak, fumbling a little as he realised Chloe’s plan and tried to act like the kiss was real.

Beca rounded the corner with Theo, stopping in her tracks as she saw what Chloe was doing. She clenched her fists, smirking angrily as she shook her head, “Fuck this. I gotta go show this guy how it’s done.”

Theo said something that Beca didn’t register as she walked over to Chloe and Chicago, her heart pounding in her chest as she grabbed Chloe’s wrist and pulled her away from the soldier, ignoring the voice in her head as it screamed at her to run far away from this situation. Chloe (who was definitely not feeling this kiss with Chicago, he was sweet, but definitely more of a friend) felt the hand on her wrist, felt the desperation of the pull away from the man she was kissing. She realised that it was Beca, realised they were face to face, inches from each other, but before she could say anything Beca’s hand was on her cheek, on her neck, her lips were on hers.

_‘Oh my god… Beca’s kissing me. This is really happening…’_

The desperate way in which Beca pulled Chloe close made the redhead’s knees buckle a little, as she returned the kiss with the same desperate passion that had been bottled up for years. Her hands wandered, not knowing where to settle as she touched Beca’s cheek, her arm, any part of her that was in reach. Beca moaned softly into her mouth as she felt Chloe’s hand slide down her back, her ass, fingers grazing the bare skin of her thigh as Chloe lifted her leg, her other arm tight around her waist as she lifted her from the ground, the kiss growing deeper and more passionate with each passing second.

It was years in the making and yet only a couple of minutes in length, but by god was it worth seven years of pining, of waiting, of longing. Of stolen glances, long nights of talking, prolonged eye contact, moments that they had written off as ‘just friend things’.

Chloe giggled a little as they pulled apart, unable to help herself as she saw the stupid grin on Beca’s face, “Took you long enough.” She teased, arms around the brunette’s waist as their foreheads rested together.

“Yeah well… you were the one too busy flirting with soldier boy.” Beca pouted a little, but a teasing glint in her eyes as Chloe bit her lip.

“Don’t be mad okay?” Chloe whispered, “I um… I wasn’t actually flirting with him. I was just trying to get you jealous enough to make a move…” Beca’s jaw dropped as Chloe winced, “I’m sorry, I just-”

“No, no…” Beca laughed as she shook her head, “Um, Theo and I were sorta doing the same thing?”

Chloe just stared at Beca for a second, trying to understand what had happened, “Wait. You were and Theo were doing the wingman thing at the same time Chicago and I were?”

“Yeah…” Beca frowned a little, a smirk on her lips, “Oh my god, are we the biggest dumbasses in the universe?”

“Quite possibly.” Chloe nodded, laughing in disbelief, “There were definitely easier ways of doing this…”

“I dunno…” Chloe and Beca turned to their forgotten plotting counterparts, who were stood close to each other, wearing the same shit-eating grins as the two women, Chicago’s arm around Theo’s waist, “It worked pretty well for us.”

“You guys…” Chloe cooed, Beca wrapping her arms around the redhead’s waist, “I’m so happy for you!”

“Likewise.” Theo grinned, leaning to press another kiss to Chicago’s lips, the soldier pulling him as close as he could.

“I’m so happy…” Beca whispered to Chloe as the redhead turned in her arms so she was facing Beca, leaning in close as she did so, “This has been the best night of my life.”

Chloe hummed softly, “Mine too.” She pressed her lips to Beca’s, the kiss less desperate but no less passionate than it had been before, “I’d say Operation: Wingman was an unmitigated success.” She mumbled against Beca’s lips as the brunette simply laughed, kissing her deeper, pulling her closer, never wanting to let go again.


End file.
